


Harry Potter and the Mediocre Moments

by Aquaphobe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Yes. Yes it is.), Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Gen, Honestly Kind of Pointless, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Or Is It?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphobe/pseuds/Aquaphobe
Summary: All great events in this world are preluded by smaller, quieter moments. Usually these are the parts cut out of the history books, the things not caught on tape, the unimportant, day-to-day habits that go forgotten by us all.But it does rather leave one wondering, doesn't it - what's really going on off-stage? What are our favourite characters' lives really like, when no one's watching?(The answer's mediocre. Mostly, it's all very mediocre. Don't say I didn't warn you.)





	Harry Potter and the Mediocre Moments

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is going to be a string of drabbles and ficlets that have largely no bearing on anything. mostly i expect this to be incredibly dull, and perhaps a little silly. if you're bored enough to read on, i do hope that you enjoy.

**5th September, 1971**

A fly enters through the open Charms classroom window like a bat out of hell, and proceeds to bounce from one desk to the next.

Many hands try to swat it away, but to no avail.

After a brief attempt at giving one Peter Pettigrew a frontal lobotomy by flying directly up his nose (it turns out that the procedure does little to change Peter's innately low brain function), it shoots back out of his nasal canal at high velocity, ejected in a stream of stringy green snot.

A few minutes of struggle later and the fly evacuates the classroom just a little gooey-er than before, but certainly not deterred from its one mission in life:

To annoy the ever-loving crap out of everyone it encounters.

No one knows that this is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> if you can think of any exceedingly mediocre things that you might like to see included, or any particular character requests, please do let me know!! i'd love to hear your ideas :)))


End file.
